Chuck V2
by David Carner
Summary: Set four weeks after the finale. My take on what a true Season 6 might have looked like if it aired in 2012. Shaw's memories are wiped and he is given an Intersect. Sarah, with spotty memories at best, rejoins Chuck as they are now Shaw's handlers as the entire Intersect project is rebooted and control of the project has been given to Carmichael Industries...what could go wrong?
1. Ch 1, Chuck vs The Intersect, Again

A/N: A few months back my beta and I were talking about how we'd do an actual Season 6. Not 5 years later, or whatever, but an actual Season 6. Now why I think Sarah is with Chuck, if you're gonna have a season 6, what would work on TV? Well, I think they'd be together, but not all the way there yet if that makes sense. It wouldn't be will they/won't they, but when will they. With Zettel's I Assassin, it made me think about this one I had tinkered with for weeks. So here's the basis, Chuck has the Intersect, he doesn't want to push Sarah, and Sarah is questioning if he loves "her" because she's not his Sarah and he didn't chase her. This story, is kinda Season 1 all over again. Little angst if any, more comedy, more romance. I have too many balls in the air to do another story, but I thought maybe I'd throw this out there and see what people thought. If I did Season 6, back in 2012. Chuck V2 Ch 1, Chuck vs The Intersect, Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Prologue (four weeks after the finale):

They marched through the halls, one had been here often, one had not. They came to Beckman's office door, and were admitted by the secretary. Beckman nodded for them both to take a seat and they did, one sitting a briefcase on the floor beside himself. They sat there quietly for a moment, and finally she broke the silence.

"I appreciate you coming on short notice," she said, looking at the pair. "We have an opportunity." She looked at the pair, male and female. He grinned, he wasn't much of a grinner for all the years she knew him, but the past five years, they had changed him.

"We're in," he said.

"We?" she asked.

"ALL of us," he replied. She leaned forward, intrigued.

"Casey, who is all of us?" Beckman asked, glancing at Gertrude.

"General, Operation Moron is happening, with or without the NSA," he said. Beckman grinned and pushed a folder in front of Casey. He glanced at it, shut the file and looked at a wall. "I don't like it."

"Casey, I know Chuck has the Intersect," Beckman said. Casey didn't move a muscle.

"He does?" Casey asked. Beckman gave him a look.

"You have a tick with your pinky when you're lying about something big, John," Gertrude said. Casey looked at her, and grunted. "Our phones haven't stopped ringing, Diane. Everyone wants to help them".

"I would have thought for sure they'd be back together by now," Casey said.

"Chuck refused to push, and Sarah wanted him to do more," Beckman said, shaking her head. "She needed something to do and when she met with me, I asked her if she wanted back in. She said only if she could be stationed in Burbank. I told her I could arrange that but only if she agreed to work with Agent Carmichael, which made her quite pleased."

"I thought he was done," Casey said. Beckman grinned.

"Daniel Shaw has had his memory erased like Sarah's," Beckman said. Casey about jumped out of his chair. She held up her hand. "It was over my head. Now they want him in the field. He has an Intersect, a governor, no memories of what all went wrong, and for them that's enough."

"How the hell did you convince Bartowski, and well, Bartowski, she is still Bartowski, isn't she?" Casey asked, confused as he could be.

"She is still a Bartowski, and I may have lied a little," Beckman said. Casey grinned at her. "I told Sarah about Daniel and the red test. I also told him that the government was going through with this project and since Chuck had nothing holding him to Burbank he agreed to be his handler since he best understood the Intersect. I told Sarah that Daniel hated Chuck and Sarah, but his goal would be to get Chuck to his former colleagues in the Ring if his memory returned."

"How'd she take that?" Casey asked, intrigued. Beckman smiled.

"She was furious, worried, and decided she would be his personal bodyguard, which was best, since Chuck has the most current Intersect," Beckman said. "I also told her it would be in Chuck's safety for her to live with him." Casey's lips twitched. "I know, it was a bit devious."

"But truth in it all," Casey said. "Does Sarah remember anything?"

"She's having feelings," Beckman said. "She doesn't know what to do about them."

"Because Bartowski helped her deal with those feelings." Beckman nodded. "So did Chuck actually agree to these things, or did you have to get him to join up after." Beckman looked away for a second and when she turned back there was mirth in her eyes.

"I called Chuck and told them that Sarah was being assigned to Shaw and I had gotten him a spot on the team if he wanted it," Beckman said. Casey shook his head.

"And the living together part?" he asked.

"Whatever she needs, he said," she replied. Casey and Gertrude smiled at each other. "Echo Park okay as an apartment?"

"Two bedroom preferably," Gertrude said. "I need somewhere to store all my guns." She looked at Casey. "Our guns," she corrected herself.

"Does Chuck know about the wedding?" Beckman asked. Casey shook his head.

"I felt it wouldn't be right, given his current situation," Casey said. Beckman nodded.

"I have the building, Carmichael Industries is back, with room for a full staff," Beckman said. "Medical," Casey opened the briefcase and handed her two folders, she looked at them and nodded. "Logistics," Casey grunted, pulled out a folder and handed it to Beckman. "Seduction and infiltration," Casey pulled out two more folders. These made Beckman's eyebrow go up. "Both of them?" Casey nodded.

"Don't forget foreign relations," Casey said, handing her another folder. Beckman gasped. "He thinks they belong together. Like I said General, Operation Moron is happening."

"Welcome back Colonel Casey, and a word, I wouldn't use the term Operation Moron around his sister," Beckman said.

"Who do you think came up with it for him not chasing her," Casey said. Beckman grinned.

 **-ooooo-**

It had been a little over four weeks since she last saw him, well that she saw him face to face. They had talked on the phone, while she tried to figure out what she felt…what he made her feel. He scared her, he made her feel things, and Sarah Walker was in control of her emotions. She looked down at the rings on her finger. Sarah Bartowski. She was a Bartowski now, and somehow, that just felt right. She thought for a second, was she a Bartowski? She was, the old Sarah, his Sarah, she was a Bartwoski. The whole thing made her head hurt. If she could just remember, but she couldn't. What she had to do was protect Chuck. She couldn't let him get hurt. Chuck's Sarah would never forgive herself if this Sarah didn't protect him. She wished he loved her, but he hadn't chased her, he hadn't fought for her, he let her go, and that's what ever guy in her life had ever done. They used her and left when they were done. She didn't think Chuck would do that to his Sarah, but she wasn't his Sarah, she was a different Sarah. She shook her head, these thoughts were getting her nowhere. She would protect him from Shaw, and whoever else was out there, and maybe someone could figure out how to get her memories back for her, so she could be what Chuck needed.

She looked out the window, watching the scenery as they were on the descent to California. This was her home now. She had gone to Washington to plead her case to get back into the spy game because she had to do something and watching Chuck was feeling much too stalkery. It was weird how she had perfectly followed him and he knew she was there. She had been living with Emma and Molly, which was crazy, because Molly was a baby two months ago, but losing five years of your memory makes them grow up quick. Once this was over, however long it took, she would be back with them. She was a little hurt, if she were honest, that Chuck didn't tell her he was going back to being a spy, but he didn't owe her anything.

The plane landed, she exited, walked past security, and there he was, a smile on his face. A genuine smile, for her. God, she missed that smile. She missed him even though she didn't know him. She walked up to him, hugged him, surprising him, and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, Honey," she said, not having to fake what she felt.

"Hey, Baby," he said, a little unsure of what was going on, giving her a strange look. "Something you want to share with me, you remember something?"

"No, your mom said we should really play up the cover, the Ring could be anywhere," she whispered into her ear. Chuck looked at her with a "really?" look.

Ooookay," he said. "Well, I'm glad your home," he said loudly. She laughed, and shoulder bumped him. There was something in his eyes, a spark she hadn't seen the last time she had been this close up to him. "Come on, let's get you to the apartment." He walked her to the car, his mind churning. She took an assignment as part of the Intersect team with Daniel Shaw, his mother told her they should play up the cover. What was going on? She got in the car and they took off, the drive felt familiar to her. She felt comfortable. What would she do? What would his Sarah do?

"Why didn't you chase me?" she blurted out softly.

"WHAAAA?" Chuck asked, shocked. Who was this beside him? Sarah Walker wouldn't have asked that. Not under torture, threat of death, or truth serum. The only way she'd do this is if she thought his life was in danger….was his life in danger? "Sarah?" he began, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it," she said, shaking her head. They sat there quietly, the silence uncomfortable. Chuck thought very carefully about what to say. He looked over at her, her eyes red. Sarah was crying. Chuck nodded to himself.

"Do you remember Lou and the bomb?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him, and shook her head.

"You mentioned it on the beach, but I don't remember everything," she said. "Something about sandwiches, imported salami and I did not like you dating her." He smiled. No, she did not like him dating her.

"Let me sum it, because, well it was us, so complicated." She chuckled. That was one thing she knew, they were complicated, but worth it. "So you were my handler and determined not to show me how you felt, because of the asset rules." She snorted.

"That was stupid," she said. He shook his head. "What?"

"You…you say you're not my wife, yet, you don't act like my handler," Chuck replied.

"I never said I wasn't your wife, I just said I wasn't the woman you married," Sarah retorted. Chuck was quite for a second and played that through his mind. He dissected it every which way he could and finally, after going through every possible scenario let out a groan. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a moron," Chuck said.

"No, you're not," Sarah said a little fiercely. Chuck grinned.

"You say you're not her…" he trailed off and shook his head. "You wanted space."

"But you would have chased her," Sarah retorted.

"I know you know 5,849 ways to kill me, but I'm gonna chance it," Chuck began. "I may not be the only moron in this car." Sarah raised an eyebrow and Chuck hurried on. "Look, you went with what you remembered just like I did. I was trying to be the older, wiser, Chuck. Give you space to work it out, the way you wish I did after you kissed me when you thought there was a bomb on that pier."

"That's right, you told me that's where we kissed," Sarah said. She looked down at the rings on her finger, gave them a twist, and decided to go for it. "You used to push and push."

"And you hated it, and I stopped," Chuck said. Sarah let her head fall back against the headrest, realizing they both had been thinking things that weren't true. They hadn't communicated. That felt familar. "Why did you take the job without talking to me?" She snapped her head over at him.

"Uh, don't you have that backwards?" Sarah asked. Chuck's eyes narrowed, and so did Sarah's.

"Beckman," they said together. Chuck laughed.

"They're trying to get us together," he said. He reached his hand across to her. She looked at him, then down at it. She swallowed and took it. The electric shock that ran through her hand was like nothing she ever experienced with anyone else. "They're good."

"Not as good as us," she said softly. Chuck gave her a soft smile.

"No," he agreed. "Not as good as us." They rode quietly until they were less than a mile from Echo Park. "So, just to be clear, because you know, I'm the talkative one." She snorted. He grinned at her. "You consider yourself my wife?"

"I do," she replied. "I'm just not her."

"Sarah, you're always her," he replied, pulling in front of the complex. He shut the car off, got out, came around, opened her door, and offered her his hand. She took it, and got out of the car. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, yeah, the cover." She grinned at him.

"Chuck, I'm your wife, there is no cover," she told him. His eyes got wide. "We have an…opportunity. Let's figure this out. This place is home. I love my mom and Molly, but I want to be with you."

"You don't ever have to leave," Chuck told her.

"Do you trust Shaw?"

"Do you ever remember me talking about shooting someone?" he asked.

"Seriously, I don't remember stuff," she said with a grin. He threw back his head and laughed. "You want to shoot Shaw?" Chuck nodded. "Haven't you shot Shaw?"

"Yeah and I didn't kill him," Chuck said. "Not that I wasn't trying." Sarah stiffened. "He was trying to kill you."

"Oh, I know, it just dawned on me what that meant, you willing to kill him to save me," Sarah said.

"Sarah, I'd die for you. I told Roan Montgomery that, right there in the courtyard. For better or worse, I'm here," he said. "I know you don't remember, but I'm here." Tears were in his eyes. Sarah gave a half smile.

"I don't remember, but I've never forgotten, here," she said, taking his hand and laying it over her heart, her hand on his. "I'm here, Chuck. It's going to take a bit to get it all sorted out, but I'm here."

"How come it always takes one of us being scared for the other to act on our feelings?" Chuck asked.

"Because we're complicated," she replied, kissing him on the nose. She headed toward the apartment while he grabbed her bag.

"I wonder if she remembers more than she realizes?" he said to himself, as he headed inside, with his wife.

* * *

A/N 2: So there's the premise. If you didn't know (I'm sure you did) the team was Ellie, Awesome, Carina, Zondra, Cole, Morgan, Gertrude, Casey, Chuck, and Sarah. Chuck and Sarah would be the primary handlers on Shaw. Yes, love would win, there would be zaniness, and just good ole Chuck goodness. Just a taste of what I would envision. Hope you liked it…reviews and PMs are welcomed and encouraged! Til next time

DC


	2. Ch 2, Chuck vs The Intersect, Again Pt 2

A/N: *Looks around, smirks, hits posts, and runs away*

A/N 2: I told you it wasn't dead, I just needed time, and apparently a review that said PLEASE UPDATE ASAP or something like that. Seriously guys, you want something, tell me. It makes my brain think. Let's have some fun. Chapter 2, Chuck vs the Intersect, Again Part 2.

Disclaimer I don't own Chuck…

* * *

He walked inside and just took the sight of her in. She was studying the apartment and there was something on her face that if he had to put his finger on, was hope. Was she recognizing things? Was she having thoughts? Was she….remembering?

"This feels like…me," she said softly, looking around, and then her vision settling on some graphic novels. She snorted. "And not," she added with a chuckle.

"Dare I say it's a combination of the two of us," Chuck replied.

"How could I ever think this was a cover?" Sarah asked, turning to him. "First, I wouldn't do that." His eyebrows went up. "Live you with under that cover, Chuck, that's not how I operate. I wouldn't accept that long term assignment, it's just…not me."

"I wondered," Chuck admitted. "You had told me about some of your past, but that's something you had stressed."

"I had accepted it because…please don't take this the wrong way," she began. He could see the fear in her eyes and gave her a soft smile. He crossed the distance and took her hand.

"Sarah Walker from five years ago found it more believable that she was in a long term cover for the CIA than she fell in love with some civilian nerd?" Chuck offered. She gave him a rueful smile and nodded. "Damn, did I mess you up that bad?" He couldn't help the look of pride on his face.

She swatted him playfully, and realized how right this all felt. "You still do if you must know. You were introduced to me as an enemy, and my guard was all the way up, and I was looking for anything to support what I was told. Your confidence, the way you saved your family, it all supported what I was told about you." She paused and grinned at him. "BUT," she said as she held up a finger and lightly poked him in the shoulder. "You were you and I saw you and that….God, Chuck. I can't help but love you, and how I fought it all those years I'll never know."

"Not to be egotistical, but looking back….you didn't real well, and I think…I think that led to some of the…ahem, issues we had."

"Shaw," Sarah stated. Chuck nodded. "Okay, I need you to explain what happened, all of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Chuck, did he and I….did we…"

"I think, and God, if you remember just don't tell me, because…" He blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the couch, sat down, and patted the spot beside him. She came and sat beside him, close. "As you can guess, we SUCKED communicating." She chuckled. "I told you about Prague, and I told you we both, 'moved on'. I don't know if we moved on as much as tried to forget. You told him your 'real name', Sam-"

"Sam's not my real name," she said, making Chuck whip his head around.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Sam was the name of my dog I had in Montana that I had to leave behind because of dad." The grin that spread across Chuck's face was indescribable.

"Oh my God," he said softly. "Even when you were with him, you still didn't trust him like you did me."

She shook her head. "If I was, with him," she made a face and Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "Chuck, it was me trying to find something, anything. I don't remember, but I know what I feel now, for you, and…there was a night that I went to a club a few weeks ago, just to dance and try to forget how sucky my life was when I thought you didn't want me."

Chuck groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, nothing happened," she began.

"You misunderstand," Chuck said, quickly raising his head. "I did it again. I wasn't there for you."

"You are now," she said, taking his hand. "Right?" He nodded. "And I get it, you were trying to be respectful, but let me explain. A guy approached, and part of me thought, he looks like the type that would get you off of my mind."

"Tall, well put together, almost a superheroish quality?"

"Are you saying I had a type?"

"I like how you said had," he quipped. She shoulder bumped him. "Go on."

"He wasn't you, and I didn't freaking remember you, Chuck, but I knew you, and it wasn't he wasn't like you, he just wasn't you, and…no."

"You know, I wouldn't have blamed you," he began.

"Well, you should of, and I would of blamed me, would you if some skanky ass short brunette came your way?" The look she was giving him would melt ice.

"That's quite specific," he began.

"I may be remembering bits and piece," she admitted.

"But no, they aren't you, and you know what, I've tried that enough, too much, to be honest, to know it wouldn't be fair to anyone. Her, me, or you."

"We were never together any of those times we were with others, right?" Chuck shook his head no. "And we figured out those others weren't enough, right?" Chuck nodded. "Then I guess we should both try and remember the painful lessons we learned."

"I can remember just fine," Chuck said with a straight face. She whacked him with a pillow. "Woman, that's spousal abuse."

"You like it," she countered, a grin on her face. There was a dreamy look on his. "God, Chuck, please don't ask me to leave. Please tell me we are going to make this work."

He took her hand, and looked directly into her eyes. "Sarah Bartowski, I hope you never leave. I will never ask you to, the only way you leave is if you want to."

"I don't, I never want to leave. I don't remember everything, I don't understand everything, but I understand this." She took a deep breath. "I love you, and I don't know how. It's not that I'm supposed to, it's that I do, and I understand wherever you are, it's home. You're my home, Chuck."

Tears were running down both of their faces. "I'm going to kiss you, if that's okay."

"It's always okay." He leaned in to kiss her when he heard a "hrmph". They both turned and there was Beckman on the TV.

"I need to ask you to never do that again," Chuck said, trying really hard not to glare at the General.

"Agreed," Beckman said. She seemed to be carefully choosing her words. "Practicing for the cover?"

"There is no cover," Sarah said looking directly at Beckman. "Chuck and I are man and wife and what we do in the privacy of our home is our business." She heard a slight choking sound beside her, and she refused to look at him because she might maul him right then and there. She saw Beckman fight a grin.

"It's about damn time you two figured that out," she said. "It's like you two go out of your way to not be together."

"Now, wait," Chuck began.

"Chuck, Sarah keeps you from being taken and put in a bunker, and you two do nothing."

"Well, that's…wait..are you saying-" he began again.

"Then I send you to Roan. ROAN! He tells you he is going to help you."

"But, Bryce," Chuck countered.

"You listened to the guy who got you kicked out of Stanford and put the Intersect in your head?" Beckman asked. Chuck blinked. She had a point. "THEN I SENT YOU TWO TO THE SUBURBS."

"Yeah, but your plan got me kicked out of the house," Chuck retorted.

"You are correct, but then, you, Agent Wal…sorry, Sarah, Bartowski." Sarah grinned. "I told you the honeymoon was over. How much more did I have to say?"

"Wait, are you trying to tell us-" Sarah began.

"AND THEN YOU FAILED A 49-B AND YOU STAYED ON! HOW MUCH MORE TRANSPARENT DID I NEED TO BE?!" Beckman was nearly panting. Then she turned to Chuck, fire shooting from her eyes.

"And then you, you curly headed moron," Beckman began.

"Did Beckman just mix your and Casey's sayings?" Chuck asked out of the side of his mouth.

"I think she did," Sarah replied out of the side of hers.

"YOU DIDN'T GET ON THE TRAIN! YOU DIDN'T TALK TO HER!"

"Well, you never told us the asset rule didn't apply," Chuck retorted.

"I COULDN'T!"

"Oh," Chuck replied. "Oh." He sat there a second. "So…so you're saying…are you saying? General, what are you saying?"

"You two deserve to be together you idiot," Beckman spat. She turned to Sarah. "And Shaw, really? That man had no personality, Sarah. NONE."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't remember," she said. Chuck turned to her and burst out laughing and Beckman couldn't help but join in.

"Chuck, Sarah, I brought you in to this, for one reason, and my objective has been reached. If you both want to recuse yourself from this case, resign, whatever term you choose, I will expedite the paperwork and there are no hard feelings."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "You wanted to retire to start a family and move into cyber security. We can do that and this, so if you want to do something while you regain your footing…I'm here, I'm with you."

Sarah looked at Beckman. "Is there anyone more qualified than us to be Shaw's handlers?" Beckman shook her head. Sarah looked over at Chuck and took hsi hand. "The second one of us wants out, we're both out, agreed?"

"Agreed," Chuck replied, grinning at her. "Is that acceptable…Diane?"

Beckman grinned at them. "Absolutely. Chuck I take it you'll bring your wife up to speed on what she needs to know with Shaw." Chuck nodded. "Sarah," she paused. "I need you to understand what I'm about to say. You are as vulnerable as you have ever been if Shaw were to get his memory back. While you are highly capable, Shaw knew things about you." All three of them winced with that. "If his memory did return, then he could use what he knows against what you don't remember and try and poison you against Chuck. He hates you both. I do not like this assignment, but again, it is over my head."

"General, I'm not leaving myself alone with him at any point," Sarah replied. "He's screwed with my relationship for the last time." Beckman nodded, and cut the feed.

"Speaking of your relationship," Chuck said, causing Sarah to turn with an amused look on her face. "I'll take the back bedroom." Sarah shook her head. "I didn't think you liked the bed back there?" She shook her head again. "Sarah," he whined.

"Chuck, we are a married couple. Now we might not do all things a married couple do…tonight-"

"That actually would be what some married couples do," he retorted grinning.

She leaned in close and looked him right in the eye. "I'm pretty sure WE are not that couple." He gulped and nodded. "But I do know my feet have been cold for a while."

"I am a pretty good foot warmer," he replied, shrugging.

Sarah leaned in, their foreheads touching. "You're a pretty good a lot of things. I've had quite a few random memories come back."

"Oh, have you now?" he asked, a salacious grin on his face.

"Yeah, that grin, buster. That one, I know what's up with that."

"Well…what ever shall I do now that you know all my secrets?"

"I can think of SEVERAL things you could do," Sarah replied in a low breathy voice. Chuck swallowed. "But right now, I need you to see about dinner because I need a shower." Chuck nodded. She cupped his face. "Thank you."

"Always, Sarah. I'm here for you always."

"I promise it will all be worth it." She paused. "We're in this together, so know, I want you in my life. You are my life, Chuck."

"You're mine as well, Sarah." He leaned in and kissed her softly. He moved away, a slight pout visable on her face. "Go take that shower, or I know us, we'll get distracted."

She rubbed the side of his face. "Soon, baby, soon. It's just…so much, you know." He nodded. She grinned at him. "Because once we start, I'm pretty sure I can't get enough of you." She winked, got up, and walked to the bathroom.

Chuck collapsed back on the couch. "She remembers a whole lot more than she thinks," he said to himself with a grin.

* * *

A/N: I have A PLAN! Now I just need the time…perhaps a clone. Reviews and PMs always welcomed….and who knows, you might inspire me to write a chapter on something. Til next time

DC


	3. Ch 3, Chuck vs The Intersect, Again Pt 3

A/N: Whaaaa? Chuck V2? It still exists? You bet your sweet patooie it does. So things slow up about this time next week for me and maybe I can get some more chapters out. I'm sorry, but this is my BUSY time of year with FAFSAs. Comeback, vs the Collision, and this are all on my things to work on list. As for OTP...my page I had all the ideas on got deleted so...I gotta get some inspiration from somewhere to bring that back (That one hurt me) But enough "house keeping" Chuck V2.

A/N 2: If you haven't, go check out Chuck vs The Twist of Fate by Amelia Wolfson. I'm five chapters in and I'm LOVING it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The TV screen popped back on, startling Chuck. "I'm sorry," Beckman said. "We need to talk in private. I need you to know that no one in the government knows you have an intersect."

"That's why they want to use Shaw," Chuck said, nodding. "They think because his mind was 'cleaned' he can work properly."

Beckman nodded. "I don't believe the Intersect can erase memories, Chuck. I can't believe your father built something that would. Suppress, block, maybe. But wipe? Never. They are working off of his past work as the base of this Intersect."

"General, you think he'll get his memories back?" Chuck asked.

Beckman looked at him. "You know with our luck in this project he will and Sarah won't." Chuck chuckled, and looked down at the floor. He raised his head and she gave him a warm smile. The confidence was there, Chuck Bartowski, husband of Sarah Bartowski, head of Carmichael Industries, was there. Gone was the unsure man that had been sent the intersect 5 years ago, he was long gone.

"If that's what happens, we'll deal with it," Chuck replied.

"How much longer were you going to wait on her?" Beckman asked. Chuck walked over and pulled a suitcase from under the table. Beckman looked away, chortling.

"Thank you, Diane," he said with a smile.

"Chuck, I'm serious, I have nothing to do with the intersect in Daniel. I have tried and tried to get them to remove it, but they refuse. You need to know the second you want out, you're out." Chuck nodded.

"I know," Chuck replied calmly. "So am I agent Carmichael in the field?"

"Unless you want to be agent Charles Charles," Beckman quipped, turning off the monitor.

Chuck shook his head. "God I miss that train," he said, his thoughts far away. He shook his head and went to order pizza.

}o{

Sarah came out of the shower, feeling like a new woman….no….feeling…like herself. She had some memories missing, but she was herself. She wrapped herself in her towel, in her bathroom and found her robe. How could she ever think Chuck was anything more than the amazing man he was, she had no idea. He could be a spy, he could be a CEO, he could be the head of a computer conglomerate…whatever the hell that was.

She looked in the mirror. She didn't completely recognize the happiness that encased the woman that looked back at her, but she also wasn't as foreign as she thought. Some music was playing in the front room, something she didn't know, but she did. She came out of the bathroom, and smiled at the look on Chuck's face, but the smile fell as there was a knock on the door. Chuck grimaced, held up a finger, and opened the door.

"I've had it," Morgan said, storming in with two pizzas. "You and I are going to go find her, and lock you two in this apartment, no worries, I brought two pizzas so you'll have food." Chuck flicked his eyes over to Sarah and she grinned at him. Morgan followed Chuck's vision. "Out of curiosity, is this better or worse than when I told you that his schedule was wide open when you came over to ask him out on a date?"

"No idea, don't remember it," Sarah replied, a grin on her face.

"You will," Morgan said, turning back to Chuck.

"You haven't," Sarah retorted.

"I'm starting to," Morgan argued. "Besides, he has the Sarah intersect to tell you everything you missed, and more importantly, you have love in your heart for him, Sarah. The heart is always stronger than the mind."

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Sarah, you two are together…got together. If we're honest, you two together…it's highly unlikely if it's because of what the mind thinks should happen." He paused, glanced from one to the other with a huge grin on his face. "But you are, because of your heart," he said, pointing at her. "And yours," he said pointing at Chuck. "The Intersect may have suppressed what you remember. Hell, it may have erased what you remember, but there is not a power in the world that can stop your two's heart. Nothing."

"Wow," Sarah said softly.

"He's really invested in us," Chuck told her. "I mean we are the only couple he has ever married."

"You wound me, Chuck," Morgan said to him. Morgan looked at Sarah and shrugged. "You need to talk about what your dealing with, I'm here. You are here, right?"

"I am," Sarah said, looking at Chuck. He grinned at her.

"She is, buddy. We have a lot to figure out, but she is," Chuck assured Morgan.

"Dude, no you don't have a lot to figure out, and when you figure that out, you'll have it all figured out."

Chuck turned to Sarah, his eyes wide. Sarah pressed her lips together and widened hers. "Thanks, Buddy," Chuck said turning back to Morgan.

"This is where I leave, right?"

"Right," Chuck answered, walking Morgan to the door. Morgan stopped and turned back toward Chuck.

"You remember your mind was mush, there was no reason you should have come back, and you came back because she cried, begged you to returned, and loved you. You have to believe in her, you have to want her back the way she wanted you back."

"I do, Morgan," Chuck said gently.

"Yeah, but have you made that clear to her?" Chuck looked over at Sarah, and then back to Morgan. "Dude, she found your proposal plan-"

"You asked me if I had told him that I loved you and it didn't matter to me if you had the Intersect or not," Sarah said, making both of them turn their head toward her. "I hadn't. I told you that I loved you, that you didn't need the Intersect for me to love you. I begged you to come back to me."

"So I need to beg?" Chuck asked, beyond confused.

"No, but you pulled away," Morgan told him. "You gave her space."

"So I need to what…be around her 24/7?"

"No, Chuck," Morgan said, shaking his head. "But the moments will come and when they do, you need to make sure she knows what she means to you."

"She means everything," Chuck said.

"I KNOW THAT!" Morgan replied, growing frustrated. He turned Chuck's body to face Sarah. "But you need to convince her."

"I've told her."

"No, Chuck, convince her." With that, Morgan left, and for once, things were more uncomfortable with him gone than when he was around.

}o{

They ate in silence, neither of them quite sure what to say. Chuck was struggling to find something to say when Sarah began to chuckle. Chuck looked up at her, and the chuckle grew into a full on laugh.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Morgan," Sarah said. "For a guy to be for us like he is, he does mess up sometimes." Chuck gave her a look. Sarah grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Barstow?" Chuck groaned.

"Wait…you remember?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged and her grin grew.

"I remember….a _lot_." Chuck swallowed. "Remember that. When I would get you so flustered." The grin turned to a smirk. "I always found it so adorable that you, the love of my life, would get so flustered, and then…then you didn't."

"What do you mean I don't get flustered?"

"Oh, you still get flustered…got flustered, but a few minutes after getting flustered…" Chuck swore he saw a bit of a blush on her neck. "You quickly got unflustered."

"You know, I had…still have, trouble believing someone as amazing as you would want to be with me. Not that I question that you love me," he added quickly. "I had…have..trouble that you…the perfect person, to me, wanted to be with me, and love me."

"I do remember some insecurities," Sarah said, grinning.

"Some?" Chuck asked. "Gurrrrl, my insecurities had insecurities."

"You keep saying had," Sarah said.

Chuck took a deep breath. "I was coming after you, I have a ticket for in the morning to fly out and find you." Chuck was staring at his plate. "I don't know why you feel about me the way you do, but I trust you, always have, and if I do, I have to trust that you feel what you feel, and I deserved to be loved….if you love me. At least that's what I was feeling before I found out you were on your way back here."

"And now?" she asked, curiosity on her face.

He looked her directly in the eye. "I know you love me, and I know if you love me, then I deserve to be loved. I know I love you, I know you love me, and now I know that we deserve to have our relationship."

"We do," Sarah said softly. "But….it's going to be hard."

"I'm gonna quote someone," Chuck began, with a grin. "Well, so what? I mean, we knew this wasn't gonna be easy, and we didn't get married because we thought life was easy. We got married so that we could be there for each other when things got tough."

"I like that," she said, smiling. "Who said that?"

"You," Chuck said softly. Sarah's eyes grew wide. "When we found THE house, and we couldn't buy it, you told me that."

"I'm pretty wise," Sarah said.

"Yeah…you are," he said, looking her in the eyes. He saw a bit of the blush again creeping up her neck. "So, about that," he said pointing towards her neck. Her eyes went wide. "What? Surprising you?"

"In a good way," she admitted.

"Are you sure we need to share a bed right now, you know…until…well…"

"Chuck," she said cutting him off. "What's wrong, scared I'm gonna take advantage of you?"

"Inconceivable," Chuck replied. "You can't take advantage of me." Sarah just smirked at him.

}o{

The next morning found him in a familiar position, feeling her playing with his hand. "Sarah," he croaked out.

"If I turn over and kiss you, do you think Morgan will come in?" Sarah asked. Chuck laughed. "Not yet, baby, okay."

"Hey, I get it," Chuck said softly. "I guess we should go get ready to be…handlers?

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it," Sarah said, squeezing his hand.

"Ready, partner?" Chuck asked.

She turned over, and looked him in his eye. "Ready, partner." Chuck grinned. For the first time in what seemed like forever, but really only a couple of months, Chuck thought things were right again.

A/N: This one may take a while. It's in my brain knocking about, coming out a little at a time. I THINK one more chapter and the first "episode" is done. I think. I have no idea. I just know how it ends and my brain swears we can get from A to B. We'll see. Reviews, PMs, are welcomed. Do you like it, hate it, eh?

DC


	4. Ch 4, Chuck vs The Intersect, Again Pt 4

A/N: This as PeterOinNYC once said, takes a minute for me to figure out. I hadn't written in two weeks, my eyes are trash right now, waiting on new glasses, and I have been bummed over a lot of things. And then….then a guest said this fic was helping them get over the last episode that broke their heart. Dear guest, that ep CRUSHED me. I've only seen it once, probably never will again, so I get it. So let's keep fixing it. Strap in boys and girls, It's Chuck vs the Intersect, Again, Pt 4.

A/N 2: FYI I have only seen the last three eps once in my life, (the other 88 probably close to 20 times) and unless there is a movie, I probably never will again. If I make a mistake from that time period, I'll gladly own it. But I CANNOT watch them again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The doors slid open to the Buy More, and Morgan turned around to see who was walking in. His eyes went wide as the two entered, looking like they ran the joint. Both decked out in black, sunglasses, and with a walk that screamed _deal with it_.

"Does anyone else hear the _Men In Black_ music, or is it just me?" Morgan muttered. His tall, nerdy Nerd Herd supervisor turned to see what Morgan was talking about.

"Damn," Shaw muttered. "They look like real-life government agents."

"That's because we _are_ ," Chuck replied, taking off his glasses. Agent Charles and Sarah Carmichael."

"Brother and Sister?" Shaw asked, pointing from one to the other.

"Nope," Sarah replied.

"Cousins?" He offered.

"Not even close," Sarah retorted.

"Weird coincidence with the last name?" Shaw tried one last time.

Sarah took off her sunglasses and stared at Daniel. Chuck watched the other man shrink back, and used all his training not to smirk. "He's my husband. I am his wife," she replied, leaning forward, and making Daniel do the same. Daniel was swallowing uncomfortably. "And we are oh… so… happily… married. Do you understand?"

"Yes… definitely, really and truly, you two are really together," Daniel sputtered.

"I feel cheated," Morgan muttered. Sarah gave him a glance. "Oh, come on! The first time, I got to do Vickie Vale, this time I tried to do _Men In Black_ , but you didn't play along."

"Morgan," Chuck said, giving him a sideways look. "She watched that with us…" Chuck trailed off, giving him a hard look.

"Ohhhhh," Morgan replied. Daniel looked confused. "Car accident," he said, pointing toward Sarah. "She's forgotten some things."

"I make this look _good_ ," Sarah said, putting on her sunglasses. Chuck's mouth dropped, and he turned slowly toward her. Her smile showed him how much she enjoyed rocking him at that moment, and catching him off guard. "Told you I'm remembering some things."

"Huh," Daniel said, looking surprised. "Were we in the same car accident, because I don't remember things either."

"And you shouldn't try," Chuck said, quickly. "It was bad, really bad, and you've forgotten, so you won't remember the pain."

"If it was so bad, why don't I have any scars?" Daniel asked, giving him a look.

"Because you work for the government. They have special surgeries they can do," Morgan replied. Chuck shot Morgan a glance, his lips pressed together and his eyes wide. "What? It's what they do."

"Let's focus on what's important," Sarah said, trying to get control of the situation. "We need to start slow, and that means you have reports to look at." Daniel nodded. Sarah turned to Morgan. "If you don't mind, Mr. Manager, sir?"

Morgan grinned at Sarah. "Anything for you, best-friend-in-law."

"Is that a thing?" Sarah asked.

"No," Chuck replied. "No, it's not."

"But I really think it should be," Morgan argued.

}o{

Sarah stood off to the side, watching Chuck observe Shaw going through the dailies. This morning had been… difficult. As Chuck had come into their bedroom in his suit, Sarah felt something that she didn't know if she had ever felt before, despite her body promising her it had. She found herself adjusting his tie, smoothing his shirt and his collar. She gave the jacket one last tug, satisfied. Looking up at Chuck's face, she saw… hope.

"What?" she asked, ducking her head to pick at imaginary lint on his shirt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," came the soft reply, making her look up into those brown orbs. There was a touch of sadness there, but hope remained. "It's just been a bit since you've… um… adjusted my clothing for me. I didn't know…" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, we need to focus on the mission-"

She gently put her hands to his cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. It was meant to be gentle, a promise of more later, but it quickly escalated. Her hands found themselves wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself against him. She heard him moan into her mouth, and she thought she would lose herself with desire. She put a hand to his chest and reluctantly pushed him away, gently.

"Sorry, sorry," she began.

"I know, I shouldn't-" a finger was laid against his lips, stopping him.

"Hey, no," Sarah said, laughing. "You don't apologize for continuing what I started. It's just we're on a time crunch, and I need more time to explore all of this." He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head, trying to get anything sensical to come out of his mouth. "Hey, nerd," she said softly. "I love you. And yeah, I want to be kissed like that, by you, all the time… however, we do have a job, and we should focus on the mission, but you come first."

His eyes lit up, they went soft, then warm. Sarah was getting lost in them… in the love that was being shown her. "I love you Sarah Walker."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "It's Sarah Bartowski, and that's the other thing; we have to make sure he knows that after what Beckman said."

"If you feel the need to kiss me like that to mark me in front of him, I'm okay with that," he replied. He immediately winced after he said it, thinking he went too far.

"None of that," she said lightly slapping his shoulder. He nodded, head down. "I meant none of that being down on yourself. I'm well aware that you're okay with it. Now scoot, before we're late." Chuck grinned at her, turned, and began to head toward the door. Suddenly, he felt a pinch on his backside, making him high-step.

"Woman!" he yelled, trying not to laugh.

"What? You shouldn't wear pants that look that good on you," she said, winking as she walked by him, leaving him standing there stunned.

"Oh, God, she's back, and she's in there," he muttered.

Sarah found herself smiling from the memory, watching Chuck with Shaw. "I'm here, baby. I'm here," she said softly.

}o{

It had all gone downhill from there. Daniel flashed, and Casey moved him to another secure room while Chuck looked at the same information, causing _him_ to flash. He muttered something about a bomb and a hotel while holding his head in his hands. Casey led a team to the hotel, caught the bomber with plenty of time to spare, and no porn virus needed to stop the bomb.

Sarah and Chuck found themselves at home by seven… no gunshots, no explosions, and only a slight headache from using the Intersect.

"Was it me or did today feel… familiar?" Sarah asked.

"Ha!" Chuck replied. "All that was missing was some Mexican food, dancing, and Casey threatening to shoot me." He shrugged off his coat and turned to her. "What?"

"I feel like Mexican food, dancing, and… well… can I drive?"

"No," Chuck replied, quickly putting his coat back on and opening the door for her.

"We survived," she argued.

"Only because you're a badass ninja with that knife," Chuck retorted. She grinned at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Are we ending the night on the beach?"

"You had to ask?" she replied, pulling the door shut.

}o{

Daniel looked down at his ringing cell phone. The caller ID said RNG Inc. "Hello?"

"Mr. Shaw, this is RNG Incorporated doing a customer survey call to see your level of satisfaction," the voice on the line said. "Do you have five minutes, Mr. Shaw?"

"I do," Daniel replied.

"Were today's actions satisfactory?"

"They were," Daniel replied.

"Are you still interested in continuing with the services you requested?"

"I am," Daniel said, quite calmly. "I want everything reenacted until Sarah Bartowski recovers every single one of her memories."

"And then?" There was a pause. "And then Director Shaw, what will you do?"

"I'm going to kill Sarah Bartowski, right in front of Chuck."

* * *

A/N: I mean… you knew, right?


	5. Ch 5, Vs The Change

A/N: Hey, we're back, and we're leaving the setup of season 1, welcome to Chuck vs the Change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"General, we have a problem," Casey growled, the team having assembled in Carmichael Industries. "There is something _weird_ going on."

"I've noticed," Beckman replied. "Sarah, Chuck, what's your take on this?"

The two glanced at each other. After they had returned from their night of Mexican food, dancing, and a night on the beach, they had slept in. Beckman had found a supposed Intersect expert, and showed his picture to Chuck and Sarah. It caused Chuck to flash. The man in the picture was a known Ring agent, and a spy for another country.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey had gotten together to talk, and after noticing the similarities, they had brought the entire team up to speed with what they knew.

"It's a trap," Sarah said, feeling Chuck nerd out beside her.

"Christ, Bartowski, are you _trying_ to break him?" Casey asked.

"No, just making sure he knows I'm still me," she said with a shrug. Casey raised an eyebrow, and Chuck heard Morgan clear his throat, reminding him what Morgan had told the two of them previously.

He turned to her. "I do know. And not because of some nerd comment, or because you remember something, or because of anything else; you are _always_ you. Even when you thought you weren't my wife, you were you. When you thought you weren't enough, you were, because you are you." Her eyes were locked onto his. "Sarah… you are always you. Sometimes buried a little deeper, but you're you."

"You two tryin' to kill _me_?" Casey groused. They both looked over and swore there was a little something in his eye, because Casey wouldn't be crying. Not over them.

}o{

Daniel's phone rang, and he picked it up. "RNG Incorporated-" the voice on the other end began.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" Shaw screamed into the phone. "They've already taken our operative into custody!"

"Your timeline is being changed, Mr. Shaw. The director has determined that while your methods are… interesting, it is not in _our_ best interest."

"Why exactly do you think I care what you think?" Shaw growled.

"Tell me, Mr. Shaw… have you ever heard about Bryce Larkin, and how he stole the Intersect?"

"I have," Shaw replied.

"Have you ever heard how he was… brought back to life?"

"I have," Shaw said, wondering where this was going.

"You _do_ know that your wife is not buried in her grave, don't you?" The line went dead, as Shaw stared at the phone.

}o{

Casey was sitting at a table at Carmichael Industries, watching Chuck and Sarah. The couple was talking softly, both grinning at each other. Sarah had pushed her hair behind her ear multiple times, and Chuck kept having a spot of red climb up his neck as she laughed softly.

Morgan walked over to Casey, who was sitting with Alex and Gertrude. Morgan was precariously balancing two cups of coffee and two plates of pancakes. Alex looked up with a smile on her face, that slipped into confusion when Morgan slid the first plate of pancakes in front of Casey, and handed him a cup of coffee. He sat down beside Casey, and the two of them took a drink of their coffee simultaneously.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered.

"Come on," Gertrude said shaking her head at the two men. "It's some weird bond they have."

The two walked away, leaving Casey and Morgan watching Chuck and Sarah. "They haven't mixed their peanut butter and chocolate yet," Casey grumbled. "Good coffee."

"Thank you," Morgan preened. "Do you think they add in some oats and make some of those no-bake cookies?"

Casey turned to Morgan with a _WTF?_ look on his face.

"Ohhhh," Morgan said, not really understanding. He turned back to watch Chuck and Sarah. " _Ohhhhh_ ," he said, everything dawning on him. "This is bad."

"Yep, they're so focused on each other, they're not thinking about Shaw," Casey replied.

"That's what we're here, for, isn't it, Big Guy." Casey turned to Morgan. "Okay, what did I say this time?"

"No, you're right," Casey replied. "And I think I know just the thing. You want in?"

Morgan beamed at Casey.

}o{

"No flashes," Shaw said, down in Castle a few hours later.

"Well done," Casey said, nodding. "Sorry to have you go through so many files. You know how the top brass is… when orders come in, you have to follow them."

"I mean, I guess… you know I don't remember much," Shaw said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Casey replied, not sorry at all. "But, Morgan and I made you something." Morgan brought in a tray full of small quiches.

"Quiche?" Shaw asked. "Really?"

"I don't joke about quiche," Casey said in a solemn tone. Casey took one off the plate and ate it, as did Morgan.

Shaw gave them a speculative look, but tried one. His face lit up in surprise. "Mmmm," he said. "These are for me?"

"Yes, but don't take them to the Buy More," Casey warned. "Last time I did, Lester ate so many he nearly puked."

"But Lester is gone, he's in Germany," Morgan reminded Casey.

"Is he?" Casey asked, seriousness in his tone.

"Those two really did a number on you, didn't they?" Morgan asked, placing a supportive hand on Casey's shoulder. Shaw looked from one to another, grabbed a few more quiches, stuffed them in his mouth, and fled.

Morgan grinned at Casey. "That was almost too easy."

}o{

Chuck walked into the apartment, and paused as the door shut behind him. The furniture had been moved, making a space on the floor in front of him. The lights were low, and there were candles lit everywhere. "Sarah?" he called out, not at all sure of what was going on.

He heard her heels click on the floor, and looking up, his jaw dropped to his chest. "Uh, that's… that's the…"

"I think you called it 'salmon'?" Sarah asked, a smirk on her face.

"Full disclosure: I love that dress. I love it _so_ much, but… Babe, that dress, that's _not_ the dress you wore when we went after La Ciudad."

"I am well aware," she said tilting her head. Chuck stared at her, and a slow grin began to spread across his face. "What are you thinking, Mr. Bartowski?"

"About how good you look in that dress," Chuck admitted.

"Is that all?" She let it hang there, and her smile grew when he shook his head. "Chuck Bartowski, are you thinking about me… _out_ of this dress?" Chuck slowly nodded. Her mouth dropped in faux shock. "Well, I declare, Mr. Charles," she said slipping into a Texas accent. "What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"The woman I'm in love with," Chuck replied, making her eyes go wide. He knew he had hit the mark. " _The_ woman I fought for with everything in me, _the_ woman that fought for me with everything in her. The woman who may not remember everything, but has never forgotten the important things. The woman I am going to tango with right here in this living room, and then… well, the rest is up to her."

"Oh, we are gonna _tango_ , Mr. Bartowski."

"Not to be crude, but you did mean sex, right?"

"No," Sarah replied. "We're gonna make love, all night." Chuck rolled his neck, making it pop, and Sarah laughed out loud. He held out his hand, and she took it.

And they did exactly what they said.

}o{

The van silently rolled to a stop outside of the graveyard, the two occupants inside watching their tracker. "What the hell is he doing here? Digging up bodies?" Morgan asked.

"Can you get a list of everyone buried here?" Casey asked.

"I can, but why would anyone Shaw knew be buried here? Isn't he based out of DC?"

"Who knows?" Casey said. "Just consider us lucky that we didn't have to get on an airplane to track him – there's no way we could hide ourselves."

"Weird how that works out," Morgan said, typing away. "Any particular name I should be looking for?"

"Try Shaw," Casey said.

"Casey that's ridiculous, why would Shaw have any… well, damn," Morgan said. "Does the name _Evelyn_ mean anything to you?" Casey stiffened, grabbed his tablet and bolted from the van. He found the grave, the casket exhumed and empty. The tracker on his tablet still insisted Shaw was there. He looked behind the gravestone, and found the graphic evidence that someone had emptied their stomach contents.

"Damn, that's not good," Casey muttered.

}o{

She opened her eyes, feeling a warm, delicious weight on her right side. Looking down, she discovered the source of the heat – Chuck, his head resting on her shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face, that matched the satisfaction she felt. Her feet were warm; hell, _all_ of her was warm, in the best possible way. She was tired – sleep had not been on last night's agenda – but she was pretty sure it was all completely worth it. In fact, there was no doubt in her mind it was worth it.

"I knew it," she said softly. His eyes twitched, and they opened slowly, gazing at her. "I knew you used to sleep on my shoulder."

"What can I say, I feel safe," he replied.

"Most men wouldn't feel strong enough to say that," Sarah replied.

"I do believe you are the one who told me I am _not_ 'most men'," Chuck countered. He snuggled even closer, if that was possible.

"You are not, and you are welcome to sleep on my shoulder anytime."

"And you on mine," Chuck said, closing his eyes. They popped back open. "Sarah?"

"Somebody's watching us, aren't they?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse the intrusion," Beckman said from the TV, making both sit up, holding the sheet up to hide their nakedness. "…but it appears Shaw has remembered."

"Of course he has," Sarah huffed. "Can we talk about this at Carmichael Industries?"

"Two hours?" Beckman asked. Sarah nodded. The screen clicked off.

She turned to Chuck, who had an amused grin on his face. "What?"

"Hey, you," he said softly, cupping her cheek. "That was so totally you, and so bad ass, and… hot." He sighed. "But, we should get ready."

Sarah put a hand on his arm. "It doesn't take two hours to get ready and get to Carmichael."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Chuck," she said with a head tilt. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but I'm more of an action girl."

"Whosyamomma!" he yelled, as she yanked him back to the bed.

* * *

A/N: I had a choice, drag this out and be boring, or tell the story I wanted and be done. I decided to tell the story and be done. Next chapter wraps it with a surprise you may not have seen coming. See you soon.


End file.
